The disclosure relates to elevator overspeed governors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to lobed centrifugal governors.
A number of elevator governor configurations are in use. One common group of governor configurations is known as pendulum-type governors. An example of such a governor is found in Lubomir Janovsky, “Elevator Mechanical Design”, 3rd edition, 1999, pages 269-270, Elevator World, Inc., Mobile, Ala.
Another type of governor is the flyweight-type governor. Examples have a governor rotor including a plurality of pivotally-mounted lobes. The circle swept by the lobes during rotation of the rotor increases with speed. At some threshold speed, the lobes may trigger a sensor (e.g., a switch) that may cut power to the elevator machine and/or trigger other safety functions. An example of this is found in Janovsky, above.
Such lobed governors have been proposed for use in a variety of mounting situations. These mounting situations include car-mounted situations wherein the governor sheave is engaged by a stationary or other tension member (e.g., rope, belt, or the like) so as to rotate the sheave and rotor during normal ascent and descent of the elevator. Other configurations involve stationary governors wherein the governor is mounted, for example, in the equipment room or hoistway and its sheave is driven by engagement with a tension member that moves with the car.